


Callisto 6 Drabbles

by Blizardstar



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Tags will be added/adjusted as chapters are uploaded, eventually probably, rated teen for the fuck word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: A collection of Callisto 6 drabbles, snippets, ficlets, however you want to call them that I felt were too short to post on their own but wanted to share anyway.





	Callisto 6 Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before ep 2.10

“Hey, hey, you awake?”

Luma stirred and lifted her head from the counter and blinked blearily into the dark room.

“Mmhmmm?”

“Hey,”

“Cass?”

Cass was semi-awkwardly leaning over Luma to look her in the face, her hand hovering just off of Luma’s shoulder where she had been nudging her.

“You fell asleep in the crafting room while Lacy was working. They decided it was time for bed but couldn’t move you themself so they asked me to come get you. Didn’t want to risk making too much noise with Honey B or something.”

“Of course they said that.”

Even half asleep Luma could sense the intent behind Lacy’s excuse to get Cass to pick her up. Thankfully (or maybe unfortunately), Cass doesn’t seem to have picked up on it.

“Well it looks like I woke you up anyway so uh-“

With the help of her contacts Luma could see Cass’s blush forming as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her undercut with a hand. Luma lifted her arms up above her head aimed towards wrapping them around Cass’s neck with a cheesy charming smile.

“Carry me anyway?”

Cass let out an adorable little chuff laugh and a giggle as she reached down, hefting Luma into her arms like she weighed nothing. Luma wrapped her arms around Cass's neck with a giggle, trying to hide her smile as Cass only blushes deeper from the action.

Cass seems so focused on hiding her blush from Luma as she walks out of the crafting room that she doesn't seem to notice the lights in the room flick off sooner than the auto shut off normally did and Luma let out a chuff of a laugh and shook her head too slight for Cass to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distant deactivation ;)


End file.
